


Blackbird

by PontiusHermes



Category: Glee
Genre: Acting, Coming Out, Fear, Gay Male Character, Gen, Gender Identity, Identity, Music, Pretending, Singing, Song Lyrics, Support, non-romantic, self-expression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little work about Mr Schuester watching Kurt preparing to come out.<br/>I am dreadful at summaries. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night

Sometimes if he couldn't sleep he would sing, so softly, to himself. Quiet enough not to wake his father. And he sang whatever he wanted, however he wanted, because there was no-one to hear, no-one to say: _Why are_ you s _inging that?_

 And he sang, until singing became sleeping, and sleeping became dreaming, and dreaming became, for a time, all the truth that there was. And because, in dreaming too, sometimes there is no-one there to hear, to form a judgement on something they know nothing and care nothing about, sometimes, in dreaming, he was happy.


	2. Take These Broken Wings and Learn to Fly

Kurt looked lost, thought Mr Scheuster. Sometimes it was like that, like he hid with his insecurities behind those immaculate, distinctive clothes. Like everything was an act, a walk along a tightrope, when a badly placed step meant the end. Like he was afraid. That was one of the things that he loved about the glee club. Not Kurt being afraid, but him forgetting to be afraid -- too busy with another act to remember his usual one. Too busy, too happy, to feel he wanted to be anyone but himself. Mr Scheuster wanted to tell him that only some acts were worth carrying, but he couldn't. One day, he hoped, Kurt would learn that for himself.


	3. All Your Life

You have to pretend, Kurt thought. Well, _you_ probably don't have to. They probably accept you for who you are. They probably don't mind what they see. Probably, some of them even agree with it. 

But _you_ should try being _me_. Being that person who looks free, while claustrophobically closing in on yourself. You should try it. Looking in the mirror, and seeing yourself not being yourself. Seeing yourself trying so hard, but still being able to see yourself, only yourself, no matter how hard you try.


	4. You Were Only Waiting

But these sorts of things took time, and to rush them could be stupidity. But one day he would have to be accepted. And there were people, already, who were ready to accept him. One, at least. Mr Scheuster smiled. When it happened, when he was ready, Mr Scheuster knew the wait would be worth it.


	5. For This Moment to Arrive

And Kurt smiled, or almost smiled, scared, maybe almost excited, in a strange kind of way. It was time. It had to be time. He took a steadying breath…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
